The Pebble and the Mouse (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1995 MGM/Don Bluth film, "The Pebble and the Penguin". Cast: *Hubie - Mighty Mouse *Rocko - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Drake - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Marina - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Timmy - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Petra - Maisy the Mouse *Beany - Charles (Timothy Goes to School) *Leopard Seal - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Killer Whales - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Drake's Servants - Swifty (Mighty Mouse), PJ (A Goofy Movie) and Minimus P.U (Atomic Betty) *The Boots - Cyril Sneer, Pig 1, Pig 2 (The Raccoons) *Royal - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *King - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Scrawny - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Magellanics - Peppa Pig and Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *The Good Ship Misery Penguins - Peppa Pig Characters, The Muppet Characters and Happy Tree Friends Characters *Tika - Boni (The Trap Door) *Chubby - Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Gwynne - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pola - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Priscilla - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Penguins - Various Mices Scenes # The Pebble and the Mouse part 1 - Opening Credits/"Now and Forever" # The Pebble and the Mouse part 2 - Mighty Mouse tells the Story/Mighty Mouse falls in love with Pearl Pureheart # The Pebble and the Mouse part 3 - Oil Can Harry watches Pearl Pureheart # The Pebble and the Mouse part 4 - "Sometimes I Wonder" # The Pebble and the Mouse part 5 - Hiccup finds a pebble for Pearl Pureheart # The Pebble and the Mouse part 6 - Oil Can Harry kidnaps Pearl Pureheart/Shark Chase # The Pebble and the Mouse part 7 - At the Ship/"The Good Ship Misery" # The Pebble and the Mouse part 8 - Mighty Mouse meets Chip # The Pebble and the Mouse part 9 - Pearl Pureheart was thinking about getting married # The Pebble and the Mouse part 10 - Hiccup tells Chip about Pearl Pureheart/Escape from a ship # The Pebble and the Mouse part 11 - Hiccup and Chip are at the Beach # The Pebble and the Mouse part 12 - Chip can fly out of the Mountain # The Pebble and the Mouse part 13 - Pearl Pureheart and Oil Can Harry's Conversation/"Don't Make Me Laugh # The Pebble and the Mouse part 14 - Morning Time/Mighty Mouse Argrues with Chip # The Pebble and the Mouse 15 - "Sometimes I Wonder (Reprise)" # The Pebble and the Mouse part 16 - The Shark's Fishing Hole # The Pebble and the Mouse part 17 - "It looks Like I Got Me a Friend # The Pebble and the Mouse part 18 - Finding Pearl Pureheart/Chip teaches Hiccup how to Fight # The Pebble and the Mouse part 19 - Dragon Chase # The Pebble and the Mouse part 20 - Mighty Mouse tricks Oil Can Harry/Saving Pearl Pureheart # The Pebble and the Mouse part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Pebble and the Mouse part 22 - End Credits Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof Category:Cool World Channel Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions